


Usagi-san, It's Not What It Looks Like!

by SaltNTang



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNTang/pseuds/SaltNTang
Summary: Misaki has trouble shaking off some men who just won't give him up, causing Usami to become more protective than ever.





	1. Usagi-san, It's Not What It Looks Like!

When Misaki awoke in the morning, he knew he had caught something. His head was heavy, his eyes felt sore and watery, and his throat felt far too tight. He was beyond glad today was a Sunday, as it meant there were no classes today. 

 

Rolling over in bed, he noticed Usagi-san wasn’t in bed with him. He sighed, sitting up, grabbing the pink post-it note hanging from the small nightstand beside the bed. 

 

Misaki. 

 

I have an early meeting. I’ll be back at 2pm to refill on my Misaki.

 

\- Usami

 

Misaki groaned in irritation. _Perverted rabbit._ Though Misaki felt his irritation spike up, he felt as though he needed Usagi here. He glanced at the clock, reading 11am. Usagi-san would be back in about three hours. He’d better go out and get some fresh air, as well as buy some groceries to make some of those fluffy Japanese pancakes he wanted to try baking for breakfast. 

 

After dressing himself sluggishly, Misaki finished by wrapping a white scarf around his neck. Though the skies were blue and the sun was out, he felt a chill every time his skin was exposed. 

 

Heading out, Misaki walked through town slowly, finding it hard to focus on more than one thought. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples sorely. His head was starting to throb. Maybe this was a precursor to a migraine. He groaned in annoyance.

 

Misaki suddenly yelped when he ran into a tall figure, nearly falling back onto the sidewalk if the figure hadn’t wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him back up.

 

Blinking, Misaki sniffled, attempting to unclog his stuffy nose.

 

“A-ah— I’m sorry! I wasn’t loo—“ Misaki was suddenly cut off, gazing up at the figure in awe.

 

It was Haruhiko. Usagi-san’s broth—

 

“Misaki.” Usagi-ani spoke in a controlled tone, “I didn’t expect to run into you. I was heading to Usami’s place.” 

 

Misaki blinked a couple times, tilting his head.

“Did you need something?” 

 

“I left an important folder last time I was there. I need it back.” He spoke.

 

Misaki groaned, knowing full well he’d have to escort Usagi-ani back home before shopping with a peaceful mind. He had to make sure Usagi didn’t finish his business early, or else the reunion would go terrible as usual. 

 

Misaki sniffled, rubbing his raw nose before nodding. “I-I’ll take..take you home, then.” He rasped. 

 

Haruhiko blinked, furrowing his brow. “Misaki, are you ill?” He gingerly placed a hand on Misaki’s forehead.

 

Misaki, flustered, slapped Haruhiko’s hand away quickly, shaking his head with a sudden renowned energy. 

 

“Just a bit, but I’m okay! So let’s just go ahead and grab that folder!” Misaki grabbed Usagi-ani’s hand leading him back to Usagi’s place quickly. They were only 5 minutes away. 

 

——-————

 

Listen. 

 

Misaki didn’t want to hold onto Haruhiko like his life depended on it, but when they made it home, he felt a wave of nausea run through him, making him dizzy. 

 

So here he was, holding onto a smirking Haruhiko as he was guided slowly to the couch next to Suzuki-San. 

 

Misaki grumbled, far too exhausted and drowsy to be embarrassed after the whole ordeal. 

 

“Thank you.” He muttered, before glancing at the coffee table beside the couch, blinking confused. 

 

“U-uhm...I thought you said you left your folder here?” Misaki spoke, glancing around his line of vision, attempting to spot some kind of foreign folder that caught his eye from among the books stacked on the table.

 

Haruhiko gazed down at Misaki, making him swallow sheepishly in turn, his throat feeling sore and tight.

 

“A-ah..” The brunette blinked back up at Haruhiko, waiting for some type of response. 

 

“I lied.” Haruhiko spoke, after what felt like hours of awkwardness to Misaki. Suddenly, Haruhiko places two arms beside each side of Misaki’s head, successfully trapping the chocolate beauty underneath him. 

 

Misaki gazed up at him startled, quickly squirming around. “W-what the hell are you doing?!” He yelped when Haruhiko grabbed both his wrists, pinning them down the red couch. 

 

Without speaking, Haruhiko leaned down, his hair tickling Misaki’s face, his lips inches away from the man below him.

 

The door opened.

 

“Misaki...”

 

Before Misaki could yell out for Usagi's mercy, Haruhiko pressed a soft, almost loving kiss on his temple.


	2. I Thought I Only Attracted the Usami Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support I received on the last chapter caused me to take today off to write this chapter. Thank you for your comments!

Misaki shot up off the couch to stand hastily, making a conscious decision to stand as far as possible from Usagi-ani. Misaki felt his head swim from the sudden action, which had caused his climbing fever to jumble his thoughts. The nervousness building in the pit of his stomach made him feel nauseous.

 

Haruhiko paid no mind to Misaki, instead, deciding to glare daggers at the figure frozen beside the door. 

 

Suddenly feeling himself break from his short trance of disbelief, Usami growled, marching towards Misaki, grabbing his wrist in a tight grip, making Misaki wince slightly.

 

“U-Usagi-san it’s not his fault I—“

 

He was cut off by the tightening of Usami’s grip, making him swallow his words down nervously.

 

“Leave.” Usami spoke in irritation at his brother. “Misaki isn’t interested in you. What more do you not understand?” 

 

Haruhiko scowled faintly, fixing his glasses to better sit on his nose before making eye contact with Misaki once more, his piercing eyes delivering a silent promise that ensured they would cross paths once again. 

 

Misaki sheepishly swallowed once again, averting his eyes to avoid looking at Usagi-ani.

 

Making his hesitant leave, Haruhiko left, making the door click closed. The air felt tense, Misaki noted, and though part of him was glad Usagi-ani was gone, he knew Usami’s attention would be concentrated undividedly on him. 

 

Usami turned to Misaki, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pressing the boy’s face against his chest.

 

“Usagi-san, i-idiot, what are you doing?” Misaki attempted to ask in a stern voice, but what came out was a small, shaky voice. He felt more overwhelmed than he’d like to admit. 

 

“Misaki. Usagi began firmly. Don’t leave me.” He brushed his lips across Misaki’s ear, causing the boy below him to shudder.

 

“Don’t ever leave me. Usami continued. “I need you. I am nothing without you.” He whispered against the shell of Misaki’s ear, pressing a loving kiss on his temple.

 

“Usagi..san..” Misaki whispered, gazing up at Usagi feverishly, his green eyes dazed and half-lidded. The look startled the silver-haired man.

 

“Misaki.” Usami started, pressing his lips against Misaki’s forehead. “You’re sick?” 

 

Misaki’s lips trembled. 

 

Don’t cry. Don’t cry, stupid.

 

Misaki bit his lower lip at the thought of crying, his need to stop any unnecessary whimpers from leaving his lips becoming more difficult by the second. He lowered his head further, welcoming his bangs to hide his expression. 

 

“Misaki.” Usami spoke out once again, this time with a softer, more careful tone. His voice sounded similar to wine on a cold day by the fireplace, comforting Misaki greatly as he allowed the author to tilt his chin upwards to meet the man’s amethyst eyes to Misaki’s emerald green irises. Usami leaned in closer with a small pause, before pressing his lips tenderly to Misaki’s, allowing his lover time to pull away if he felt the need to.

 

Misaki let a sob escape he didn’t know he was holding back, throwing his arms around Usagi’s neck in an uncharacteristic attempt to get closer to the one person in his life who he knew valued him more than anything in the world. Usagi always assured him—no, stated in a factly manner— that Misaki was as important as the air he breathed, but Misaki felt as though he was the one who really need Usagi-san. The man who knew Misaki like the back of his own hand. 

 

Tears streamed down Misaki’s cheeks as they parted from the kiss, Misaki embarrassedly wiped away the tears that fell with the back of his hands, failing to stop the flow of water, his tears continuing to fall from his eyes uncontrollably. His nose felt stuffy, more so than before, and leaked. He must look incredibly charming right about now, with his red eyes and wet face.

 

Usagi suddenly pulled Misaki up, carrying him bridal style as he walked up the stairs to their room. 

 

Misaki gasped in surprise, his voice wavering as he smacked Usagi’s chest in protest.

 

“U-Usagi-San, I have homework! P-put me down!” Misaki yelled, huffing when Usami was very clearly ignoring him.

 

Usami settled Misaki on his bed, slowly moving the arm which was previously wrapped around his waist and instead planted it beside both sides of boy’s head. He hovered above him in silence, his blank and unreadable expression difficult to decode. Misaki gazed back up at the handsome man above him—though he’d never admit vocally— and felt the apples of his cheeks flush faintly.

 

“Why didn’t you call me and tell me you were sick?” Usagi question firmly, his eyes danced between Misaki’s own. 

 

“Usag—“ Misaki’s sentence fell on deaf ears when the man in question leaned down and brushed his lips across Misaki’s temple. 

 

“You’re mine, Misaki.” Usami breathed out, his voice dropped down lower as he spoke, relishing the embarrassed expression Misaki wore on his face.

 

“Trying not to make me worry, makes me more worried, Misaki.” 

 

He leaned down, lying on top of Misaki whilst draping his arms around the boy. Misaki felt his heart skip at the action, furrowing his brow, he tugged Usagi’s shirt.

 

“I-idiot, get off, y-you’re heavy, and I’m hot!” Misaki argued passively, wanting just the opposite. Usagi-san’s chest always felt warm against his skin, his big hands felt cool to the touch, sending sparks of warmth shooting through Misaki’s body; through his fingertips and down his toes. 

 

When Usagi’s breathing was soft and steady, Misaki knew the big idiot was already asleep. He raked his fingers gently through the silver hair, the smell of cigarettes filled Misaki’s nostrils, allowing him to relax and gaze drooping at the ceiling above him. 

 

This is Usagi-san’s smell. 

 

He closed his eyes with a small smile decorating his features. He was tired, no exhausted. He noted the fact that due to the events earlier, he had never got the grocery shopping done nor his homework completed for tomorrow. Misaki couldn’t bring himself into caring at the moment. His heart felt like it was traveling a mile a minute at the close contact of his lover, never quite getting used to the intimate moments they shared between each other behind closed doors. 

 

No one knows, that me and Usagi-san are..intimate. Two men in love isn’t..normal.

 

Misaki slowly wrapped his arms around Usami, clenching onto the man’s shirt. He gazed up at the plain white ceiling above him once more, furrowing his brow in renowned energy. 

 

It doesn’t matter what’s “right” or “normal” to other people, Misaki combatted in his mind.

 

Whispering, Misaki tighten the his grip around the man above him, softly mumbling a, “I love you..Usagi-san.” 

 

Usami pressed his face against Misaki’s neck, a small smirk gracing his expression.

 

——————

 

“Usagi-San, let me go to school!” Misaki yelled, his bag slung over his shoulder.

 

Usagi had convinced himself last night that his Misaki was far too ill to head to school today. 

 

“No.” Usami spoke out simply, puffing out smoke from his cigarette. He stood in front of the door, his arms crossed causally while blocking Misaki from slipping on his shoes.

 

Misaki groaned in annoyance. “Usagi-san you’re acting like a child!” He huffed.

 

“I don’t care.” Usami retorted in a monotone voice. 

 

What Usagi didn’t expect, was Misaki attempting to hurl himself past the man, resulting in Usami stumbling back, clumsily catching Misaki as they both fell to the wooden floor below. 

 

Gasping in shock, Misaki hastily sat up to the silver haired man rubbing the back of head sorely. 

 

“U-Usagi-san!” Misaki cried in panic, “I’m sorry I-I didn’t—“ Usagi cut him off with a chaste kiss, pulling away before Misaki could protest.

 

Misaki blinked a couple times in awe, narrowing his eyes grumpily at his lover. 

 

Stupid rabbit. I hope he gets a headache!

 

Nodding absentmindedly as Misaki agreed with his own thoughts, he was jolted back to reality when Usami pressed a soft kiss against the shell of his ear, causing a small, unknowing moan to escape from his lips. 

 

Misaki flushed darkly at his own reaction, covering his mouth childishly with both hands, internally scolding himself for letting his guard down around Usagi-san. 

 

Said man blew a teasingly warm breath against Misaki’s ear whilst brushing the brunette’s hair gently back from his face.

 

“I love you, Misaki.” Usami spoke, nibbling his lover’s ear, causing the boy to gasp shudderingly.

 

Misaki spoke out weakly, his voice trembling from the climbing pleasure Usagi was granting him. 

 

Don’t get carried away, y-you have to get to school!

 

Misaki scolded himself once again in his mind, shoving Usami away hastily by the shoulders to avoid the man from further distracting him. 

 

“Tell me you love me, Misaki. Then, I’ll let you go.” Usagi smirked, moving his arms to wrap around Misaki’s waist delicately. 

 

“Go on, or you won’t be anywhere near school. You’ll be in my bed, getting ravished by me.” Usami continued, kissing along Misaki’s jawline so as to tease the shaking, scowling boy in his arms.

 

Misaki groaned, his face painted the color of a ripe apple.

 

“I-I-I l...love.. ILOVEYOUUSAGI-SAN” Misaki screamed at the top of his lungs, as if declaring his love in a manner the whole world would hear.

 

Usami blinked a couple times in shock, before chuckling lowly. 

 

“I love you too, Misaki. My Misaki.” He pecked the boy’s lips once more, as to refill on Misaki before his lover left for a couple hours.

 

Misaki huffed in irritation for what felt like the 100th time that morning, collecting his bag and slipping on his white sneakers, the boy mumbled out a short “goodbye” before hurriedly jogging to school; ignoring Usagi’s proposition to take him to school. 

 

There’s no way I’m letting Usagi-san take me to school with his stupid, flashy red sports car!

 

Misaki angrily argued with himself on his way to school. Turning a street corner, Misaki ran head first into a tall figure, the smell of cologne greeted his nose.

 

“Misaki?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Next chapter will come soon.


End file.
